Handle bars on a burial casket may be utilized during a burial service by pall bearers to lift and carry the casket. Many caskets are provided with “swing bar type” handle bars so that the bars swing outwardly first. Swing hardware permits the pall bearer to grasp the handle without engaging the casket shell while also permitting the casket to fit into limited space for storage. Typical swing hardware may feel loose and unsteady and may prove to be noisy when the handle bar is pivoted. Also, typical swing hardware is mounted from the outside of the casket with bolts which protrude into the interior of the casket shell. The ends of the bolts may be a safety hazard for a funeral director.